


Surprise, Motherfucker!

by mama_sensei



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: DJD - Freeform, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Reader, Human Pet, Vos is the absolute worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mama_sensei/pseuds/mama_sensei
Summary: You're basically the Peaceful Tyranny's new-ish pet, and Vos is being a creep.
Relationships: Vos (Transformers)/You
Kudos: 53





	Surprise, Motherfucker!

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this stupid scenario floating around in my head for ages. This is the first thing I've written in *years,* so don't be surprised if it's kinda awkward to read @_@

Two months. It had been two months since you'd first been trapped on this hellship with none other than the   
infamous DJD. Oh, it had been bad enough when you were first abducted and set to be sold as some sort of   
alien pet, but you'd had no _idea_ back then how bad it was that your abductor had somehow gotten himself on   
The List. Fortunately for you, at least one of the DJD had a thing for weird pets. Somehow you didn't die   
that day. 

No, instead you were taken in and treated like a semi-intelligent hamster. If you'd been at a safe distance   
watching all this happen to someone else, it'd be hilarious seeing the galaxy's most brutal killers trying   
their hardest not to accidentally injure or step on you.

Most of them, other than Kaon, treated you with varying degrees of disdain but otherwise ignored you. All   
except Nickel and Vos. Nickel was probably the most terrifying of all of them, constantly glaring and   
barraging you with increasingly creative insults about your mother. Thankfully, considering she was about the   
same size as you, Nickel was easier to avoid than the others.

The same couldn't be said of Vos.

Vos took a surprising and _incredibly_ creepy interest in you. You suspected he thoroughly enjoyed freaking   
you out, and on multiple occasions - without warning - he would awkwardly pick you up like an oversized angry   
cat. You would wiggle around, getting scratched by his claws until he'd unceremoniously drop you and snicker.   
He would also stare intensely at you like he was planning a dissection, something you already _knew_ he did to   
his victims from time to time.

Best to avoid him.

Your days mostly consisted of finding places to perch so you wouldn't get stepped on and tolerating the   
condescending head scratches Kaon gave you. Unfortunately, sometimes he forgot to feed you. Actually, you   
weren't sure if he even knew how often humans were supposed to eat. It had taken him two weeks to figure out   
humans needed to bathe regularly. Tarn had complained endlessly about "that human-y smell."

This was one of the days he'd presumably forgotten to feed you. Thankfully you'd seen the storage room he   
kept your food in, so you wouldn't starve anytime soon. You walked down the oversized hall, keeping a careful   
eye out for any wayward feet that could stomp you into a greasy little smear. Entering the storage room, you   
spotted packages of various dry goods on top of a large crate next to a gun rack. 

Great. It was out-of-reach. You were too hungry to give up now though, and proceeded to pile smaller objects   
up into a makeshift staircase. On top of the crate were boxes upon boxes of your all-time favorite snack from   
your childhood - Thin Mints. Being a Girl Scout as a kid had sucked, but their cookies sure didn't. You had   
no idea how Kaon had gotten these and weren't sure you wanted to know. Somewhere, in the back of your mind,   
you just knew there was a troop of extremely traumatized Girl Scouts who possibly had acquired a large sum of   
alien currency.

You immediately ripped a box open and began devouring several cookies. Something rustled behind you. Turning   
around, you found the room empty but the door open. That was... strange. You definitely would've seen if   
anyone else was in here, considering you were the smallest living thing on board.

Getting creeped out, you decided to take the cookies with you and find a new perch for the day. Hopping off   
the staircase of objects, you made your way towards the exit when the gun rack suddenly wobbled. One of the   
rifles flipped up into the air and folded in on itself, and landing perfectly on his feet in front of you was   
Vos. Crouching down, he uttered something that sounded somewhat like " **SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER** ," had it been   
said by a drunken dying sea lion.

_Asshole._

"JESUS CHRIST!" You dropped the cookies and _definitely_ would've pissed yourself if you hadn't been slightly   
dehydrated in addition to being hungry (thanks, Kaon). "Goddammit, Vos!" You started trying to calm your   
breathing, all the while Vos just crouched there, staring at you.

Okay. This was getting EXTREMELY uncomfortable, and you wanted out. After what seemed like the world's   
longest staring contest, you very slowly inched your way around him and toward the exit. 

Unfortunately, Vos seemed to have other plans for you.

Suddenly breaking position, Vos knocked you over and had you pinned face down on the floor. "HEY!" you called   
out in surprise. He gave a low snicker and you wondered if this was it, if this was how you were going to   
die. What you _weren't_ expecting was him to use his free hand to pull your pants and underwear down.

_**Oh.** _

Thus far the only member of the DJD who had done something like this to you was Kaon, who you strongly   
suspected was either xenophilic or an outright deviant. You'd heard the other members talk about how "close"   
he'd been with a previous pet. Was he like the alien version of a furry or something?

Either way, maybe it wasn't so surprising that there was more than one weirdo in The Worst Group To Ever   
Exist.

Vos began kneading your ass as though fascinated by the texture, while you prayed to every deity in existence   
that he wouldn't stick his claws anywhere sensitive. Perhaps in the most mortifying experience of your life,   
he spread you open to get a better look at your sex. You felt something blunt and _large_ at the entrance.   
Definitely not his claws.

"Uh, that's definitely not going to fit..." you said nervously, as though you had any sort of control in this   
situation. A hand suddenly gripped your head and pushed it to the floor, while that blunt object - definitely   
a spike - rubbed against your naked pussy. It was hot, and against your better judgment you started getting   
wet from the friction. The ridges were rubbing against your clit just right and the shaft was spreading your   
lubricant around. You weren't sure which was worse - Getting fucked against the floor by a murderous alien   
robot, the humiliation of being powerless to do anything about it, or the fact you were _getting off_ to both   
of those things. Prior experiences with Kaon had definitely awakened something in you.

Vos scooted your lower body, putting you in a face-down-ass-up position, hand still holding your head to the   
floor. His spike aligned with your entrance, and he rammed the head inside.

"FUCK!" It hurt. Holy _hell_ it hurt. Kaon at least had the courtesy to mass-displace, with Vos it wasn't   
completely necessary but definitely a very tight fit. He waited a moment for you to adjust - apparently the   
goal was not only to humiliate you but also make you enjoy it - before pushing more in. You were feeling   
stuffed and he wasn't even all the way inside yet. Finally he bottomed out, and you could feel his cool   
pelvic plating against your ass.

After a moment of stillness he began to move. Not slow, gentle motions, but wild, frantic fucking that   
scooted you little by little across the floor. "Sh-shit! Slow down!" you called out, to which he snarled   
something primal and fucked you _harder._ He was hitting something deep inside of you over and over again,   
building up pleasure deep in your belly. You could feel every ridge on his spike, and occasionally one of   
them would hit your g-spot in a way that had you seeing stars. His claws tightened on your hips and you knew   
he was drawing blood, but you were too far gone to care.

You could feel more and more of his weight on your back, hear his gruff panting getting louder, and feel his   
thrusts getting faster and more frantic. You were on the verge yourself, and one more well-place thrust plus   
a small tweak to your clit had you cumming loudly and shamelessly. He fucked you through your orgasm until   
you were shaking and overstimulated, until he finally slammed his hips into you one last time and you felt   
something hot and wet fill you. Vos let go of your head and steadied himself with his now-free hand, giving   
himself a moment to recuperate. 

You were completely, 100%, _done._ Sprawled out on the floor, your hips dropped like a dead weight the moment   
he pulled out, transfluid spilling out your well-stretched opening. Vos gave that insufferable snicker again,   
and grabbing a rag from a crate wiped himself off before closing his plates. Without even sparing a glance at   
you, you could see with blurred vision as he walked out of the storage room and left you half-naked in a   
growing puddle of fluids.

_God, what an asshole._


End file.
